Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to golfing equipment, and more particularly to a golf bag.
The conventional golf bags have several structural shortcomings. The top seat of the conventional golf bag is generally made of a rigid plastic material, which is covered with the artificial sponge or cloth. As a result, the top seat is not cost-effective. In addition, the golf bag tilting mechanism of the conventional golf bags comprises two support rods, two steel link cords, and an arresting seat. When the golf bag is tilted on a surface, the golf bag is supported on the surface by the two support rods in conjunction with the arresting seat. In light of the support rods being braced by the steel link cords, the tilted golf bag cannot be held firmly on the surface. Moreover, the support rods are prone to sway when the golf bag is kept in the upright position.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf bag which is free of the structural shortcomings of the conventional golf bags described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the golf bag comprising a bottom seat, a top seat, an arresting seat, a link unit, and two support rods. The golf bag is tilted by the two support rods and the arresting seat. The support rods are provided with a pivoting arm which is in turn provided with a locating portion to locate the support rod at the time when the support rods are at work to support the tilted bag. The support rods are confined by a locating block at the time when the golf bag is kept in an upright position. The link unit is provided with a retaining piece serving to hold and adjust the degree of force of the link unit. The top seat is made of a plastic material having an appropriate softness.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.